


【克御】养狗

by asuka3000



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 室外Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-02 23:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuka3000/pseuds/asuka3000
Summary: 佐伯和御堂傍晚散步时遇到了遛狗的饲主。





	【克御】养狗

直到被猛扯过来擒住手腕按在石墙上，御堂也没有意识到到底又是哪里出了差错。于是他自然也就再没精力来进行这些多余的思考。佐伯一只手抵着他肩膀压下他的挣扎，空下的那只手则从腋下穿过，熟稔地撩起外套在御堂的腰侧隔着衬衫来回摩挲，一头乱发则拱在御堂颈侧，舌头沿着肌肉的边缘在颈子上吧嗒吧嗒留下湿痕。  
虽说早已经深刻体会到自家恋人想做时从不注意时间地点场合的癖好，但在散步途中突然就被拉进暗巷里也大大超过了御堂的接受范围。御堂试图推开佐伯压在他身上作乱的脑袋，张口欲骂，可对方分明等的就是这个机会——佐伯的嘴唇准确堵住了御堂的唇，舌尖灵巧地从唇瓣间游进去卷住了另一条软肉。  
“……唔 、呼啊……呜……”  
——完了。御堂头脑中闪过一丝明悟，可正如他所领悟到的内容所言，下一秒钟他的理智已经尽数罢工，来自佐伯克哉所赋予的快乐印记从唇舌交抵之间、从指尖抚摸之地、从身体与身体隔着衣料的温度中汹涌而来将他的大脑席卷一空。这一招从他们交往第一晚开始佐伯已经用过无数次却仍旧屡试不爽，毕竟无懈可击的御堂孝典全身上下唯一的弱点就是他佐伯克哉，而擅长攻陷破绽的佐伯克哉又怎会放过这种机会。  
两条软肉交缠在一起在唇齿方寸之间你来我往不断攻防，即使是这样受制于人的体势，御堂倒是也不会缴械投降，可他的口内对年轻恋人而言简直熟悉得像是占据主场。佐伯纠缠着对方的舌，舌尖一点一点磨蹭着上颚，趁着御堂喘息的空隙不断侵攻，御堂不甘示弱，吮吸着那条游荡不定的软肉试图反客为主——重回主位——可佐伯的手就在这时候把他的衬衫从裤腰中拽了出来，指尖如同蛇信潜进来，从侧腹滑到前胸在乳晕的边缘游移不定，于是口唇间的战场即时沦陷，意志陷身于欲望的洪流之间，偶尔被对方的舌头卷着滑过自己切牙尖端带来的痛感也化作转瞬即逝的官能刺激，引得御堂难以抑制地阵阵战栗。  
——可这样下去不行。  
佐伯已经解开了他的衬衫扣子、正伸手去抽他的皮带，带扣金属碰撞的声响总算拽回了御堂一丝暂且存活的理智。站姿下单手抽皮带的难度系数着实不低，何况御堂的腰背正被恋人抵着压在石墙上，于是在佐伯松开钳制住御堂的另一只手、配合着试图将他扒光的那个空隙间，御堂狠狠撞了他的肩膀，同时对着那条舌头咬了下去——当然，没舍得用力。  
只是佐伯猝不及防被重重一撞总算退了两步去，御堂得到喘息的机会，一只手拽着裤子一只手横在颈前挡住下半张脸，满面泛春眼里闪着水色，怒气冲冲瞪向佐伯克哉。

“……你又在这种地方发情……”  
“是御堂先生的错，”罪魁祸首倒是一副好整以暇的模样，慢条斯理脱掉了自己的外套挂在手臂上。佐伯衬衫的衣领随着动作被扯得更大，两侧锁骨在胸骨正上方凹下一个摄人心魄的弧度，将御堂的视线牢牢锁在其中，“因为您一直在我面前用那么心动的表情说别的东西啊。”  
“……哈？”  
完全无法理解对方究竟在说什么傻话，御堂陷入迷惑，一边强压住脑子里被掀起来的情欲一边努力回想在这之前他们发生了什么——  
难得的休息日，傍晚散步途中遇见牵着波索尔犬的饲主，御堂心里欢喜驻足看了好一会，在佐伯询问的时候兴冲冲和他安利这种聪明优雅的大型犬，还顺道提了提自己曾经的养狗计划——  
“……你脑子有病吗？！”御堂难以置信地看着他，“狗的醋你都吃？！”  
“因为御堂先生的魅力，就算是动物也无法拒绝嘛。”佐伯舔了舔嘴唇，“因此......”  
“你真是疯了......”  
御堂这样断言，而佐伯只是重新抬腿压上来，手抵在御堂耳侧撑在墙上。来自地狱的墨菲斯托薄唇凑到他耳边低声细语，恍若喟叹，恍若劝诱。  
“——我为您疯狂——”

“……给我、放开……唔、混蛋，在这种地方……”  
御堂丢了皮带，一只手被限制着只能拽着裤子，空着的左手被挤在自己与佐伯胸前之间，徒劳地试图将逞凶的男人推开。可佐伯克哉又岂是能被轻易阻止的——下一秒钟那只手腕已被对方再次擒住按回了背后的墙上。御堂努力挣扎，可指缝却被佐伯趁虚而入五指交扣，那男人指尖尖挑逗似的在他手背上轻挠，左手也没闲着，贴着御堂胸腹表面滑下来，用掌心沿着腹肌的纹理摩挲御堂的侧腰。御堂咬着牙拼命咽下那些破碎的呻吟声，佐伯对他的身体过于熟悉了，只是被他一碰熟悉的情欲和战栗便从尾椎沿着脊髓随神经通向四肢百骸，内部的空虚感叫嚣着存在，他狠狠瞪向佐伯克哉。  
御堂天生一双细长凤眼，平日里眉一竖眼一咪瞪起人来便透出一股凛然威压，可他此时眼尾那么红，眼中水汪汪一片，眉峰虚张声势挺起来却不到眉尾便垂了下去，颊上一层薄汗，连吐息喷在那男人的颈子上都是湿热的。佐伯于是低低笑起来，“不是很好的表情吗？让我看到这种表情……”他低下头舔上怀中男人的耳垂，引得这具身体一颤，“就不是那么简单可以解决的事情了，您知道的不是吗？”  
过度敏感且已被挑起情欲的身体反应十分明显，佐伯只时轻时重揉握着他的腰，被压在怀里的人便迅速失去了力气，佐伯掌心触摸到的绷紧的肌肉也松弛下来。御堂几乎是靠双臂残存的抵着墙力道和佐伯怀抱的禁锢，才能保持站姿不至于顺着墙滑下去。他努力抑制住身体不自觉的颤抖，咬牙切齿：  
“你这人……别把责任推到、呜…推到我身——啊啊！” 那男人作乱的手从被扯开的衬衫下摆伸进更多，毫无预兆地离开侧腰、指尖准确按上御堂的右胸，修剪得圆润整洁的指甲搔刮着柔嫩的乳尖。御堂猝不及防，倒吸一口冷气，一句话没说完，声调便高昂起来，扬成满是情欲的悲鸣来。“……混账！明明是你一开始就想做到最后的吧！”好不容易才将那些呻吟大半都咽下去，御堂嗔目切齿，大口大口喘着气试图调整呼吸。  
可佐伯当然不会给他整理自己的机会。交往数年御堂孝典身体的每一个敏感点对他早而言已比御堂本人都更加熟悉，他不紧不慢揉捏对方的乳首，嘴上也不停轻咬御堂耳廓的软骨，呼吸吹进耳孔里——御堂的身体已经被情欲撩得火热，可那男人的气息竟能更热，像是要从耳孔钻进去侵犯脑髓似的。佐伯满意地听着对方愈加难以忍耐的破碎呻吟，压低了声音喉咙滚动：“您有这个自觉……那可真是帮了大忙啊。”  
“……谁要、和你——呜呜！！”  
御堂的状况是压倒性的不利，他自己心知以目前身体的状况，就算佐伯放着他不再捣乱让他整理好衣服，他大概自己也没法这么走出去。横在两人胯间的东西早已经鼓胀起来散发热力试图脱离裤子的束缚，而后方空虚感存在更甚。耽溺于性爱的身体叫嚣着想要这男人的东西狠狠插进来——可御堂孝典又什么时候这么简单屈服过。于是他上半身保持挣扎，抬腿，试图给佐伯一个膝撞。  
可惜佐伯克哉的圈套也同样像往常一样环环相扣。下一秒钟御堂反击的腿已被佐伯锁住，大腿被迫外展，佐伯的手臂从膝弯穿过去卡住抵着墙令他没办法将腿放下来，甚至趁着御堂注意力无法集中，还扣住了他刚刚一直拽着裤腰的右手。  
现在御堂再没办法顾着他的裤子了。右腿被迫大开，小腿环在那男人腰上，腰几乎被折成一个直角，失去束缚的休闲裤顺着腰线滑下来，堆在佐伯锁着腿的手臂上。御堂连维持站姿都十分困难了，佐伯抱着他的右腿，于是左脚就只能脚尖点着地，将大半的身体重量交付与佐伯。虽然刚入秋的傍晚还不算凉，可这样不到两人肩宽的小巷子里怕是白日也照不到什么光，御堂的重要部位好歹还隔着一层布，后腰和大腿却是完全暴露在了空气中。  
“哎呀哎呀，这不是……”私密部位被室外的风直接吹到的羞耻感令御堂浑身汗毛都快炸了起来，可面前那个罪魁祸首却带着明知故问的浮夸语气，慢吞吞地勾起唇角。佐伯克哉蓝眸流转，再明显不过给了御堂一个向下方的暗示——而御堂的东西已经涨成什么样子，他自己又怎么可能不清楚。  
两只手都已宣告被捕，腿被抬起来固定成一个不堪的姿势，吐息炙热，语尾微颤，衣衫散乱，裤子半褪，那根淫乱的阴茎也业已高高挺起无视身体主人的意志淌出汁液，将内裤浸出一片湿痕。御堂整个人从脖颈到臀腿，所有暴露在外的皮肤都快被羞耻染成了粉红色，佐伯却仍嫌不足，绮丽的脸上满是得意的表情，压过来轻声低笑，“您的身体还是一如既往的淫荡啊……前面都这样了，难道只要被我看着就能射了吗？还是说，在室外会更有感觉？”  
“……只有你会有这种兴趣吧、变态！”御堂咬牙。  
“那您根本没被碰到就立起来的这根东西，又算怎么回事呢？”就算是无可救药如佐伯克哉，也至少没到出门散步都带着情趣用品的程度，他此时两只手都用来压住御堂的反抗，倒是没有余力去爱抚那根寂寞的东西。可御堂却分明感受得到恋人的视线舔舐般集中在自己下腹、性具、双卵和会阴，在室外被人视奸的耻感与快感彼此糅杂混合，他羞耻地扭过头试图避开佐伯的视线，只觉得内裤的束缚更紧。  
……不妙。这样下去相当不妙。  
心知佐伯克哉发起情来怕是排除万难也一定要打出这一炮不可，物理手段暴力镇压的方案已经彻底失败，御堂残存的理智决定采取Plan B发动法学部的聪明才智至少从这个该死的巷子里出去。“……佐伯，”他重整呼吸，嗓音里已经带上情欲的哑，“……我也不是……不想做，但是在这种地方 、咿っ” 大腿内侧突然被手掌抚摸，御堂下意识红着眼角瞪了眼佐伯，可眼神随即软下来，满是欲求的色彩，“我想在更安静，不会被、不会被打扰的地方……你让我、哈啊、说完……”他连尾音都已经带着颤，“让我更好地感受你……”  
难得服软的话似乎马上起了效果，佐伯的眼神迅速变了。御堂难以形容那种变化，这并不奇怪，毕竟他现在更想用来思考的地方并不在上半身。可即便如此，佐伯也仍旧没放开钳制着御堂双臂与大腿的手，只是更探过身子将嘴唇凑了过来。  
御堂以为他想要接吻，下意识闭上眼睛。可空着的嘴唇并没有感受到恋人的气息，额头前发却被什么柔软的东西触碰。  
——被亲吻了。  
即使在这种一触即发的状态下，佐伯的吻竟难得没有带着挑衅或挑逗的色彩。唇瓣从额发到眉心一路滑到鼻尖，只是单纯触碰般的亲吻，已令御堂心神沉醉。小自己七岁的年轻恋人做事向来目的性明确，虽说他的技巧也能大大取悦御堂，可少见的这样不含侵略性的、正常恋人般的温情与温存，足以使御堂迅速沉迷其中。  
“孝典先生，”他听着那双薄唇唇舌相碰吐出五个带着磁性的音节，身体早已经软了下来，整个人都跌进佐伯的怀抱里，“不会有人过来的。你身后的这堵墙没有窗，我这边的房子根本没人住。这条巷子外面没有店，没有行人驻足，车也进不来——所以，”他最后亲了亲御堂的嘴唇，凑在他耳边说，“——全都交给我吧。”

——所以说残存的理智就是残存的，至少若是完璧状态下的自己，绝不会这么简单就被佐伯克哉的如簧巧舌带进沟里来。  
等到御堂回过神来，他已经被摆成趴过来双手撑墙挺腰抬臀、全身上下只剩被解开扣子的衬衫、以及被褪到脚踝的裤子和内裤的姿势了。  
“…佐伯、别……啊啊、呜……啊、啊哈……”  
几乎是猜准了他开口的时机，佐伯的手指握上他的那根，将他后半句抗议直接卡在了喉咙里。早已经胀得厉害的肉茎终于得到爱抚，无视主人的意志、仿佛诉说快乐般狠狠一抖，连带着御堂的腰也跟着软下来，大半体重都压在佐伯托在他胸口玩弄乳头和扶着胯部套弄性器的双臂上。佐伯手臂一重，便坏心眼地用了点力揉捏已经挺立起来的乳珠，于是怀中这具敏感的身体在疼痛出现的瞬间便已将其转化为甘美的欲望，沿着神经通路传递到肢体末梢每一个细胞，御堂全身都难以抑制地抖，肉茎在佐伯掌握中愈发膨胀，不断吐出前液浸湿了修长手指的指缝间隙。  
“‘别’？御堂先生想停在这种时候？如果不好好说出来的话，就算是我也不能理解的哦。”  
那男人明知故问的态度在此时此刻真是格外令人生气，御堂努力稳住气息重新以自己的力量站住身体，咽下沿着尾椎涌上来的呻吟，扭头狠狠瞪向佐伯。这一次他不需要再刻意放软下去了——反正以现在身体汹涌的欲望根本不可能停下来，而这一点双方都心知肚明。对阴暗而暴露的地点感到极为羞耻，御堂恨不得用视线在始作俑者身上多戳出几个窟窿，可惜他满面春情满目泪水连瞳孔都快被媚意融化了去，比起威慑更像十足十的嗔怒，又怎么奈何得了佐伯克哉。那男人嘴角勾起来，猝不及防收紧了卡着冠状沟的手指，令御堂不禁倒抽一口冷气、泄出几声叹息般的呜咽。  
“……真好啊，你的表情……”佐伯的蓝眸染上热度，声音都透着痴迷，“不管是向我求饶也好，还是这样反抗也好，全都……”  
“……你这个、变态……”  
御堂沉浸于欲望的声线还带着鼻音，音尾带着颤，浑身皮肤都染上一层薄粉，细密汗水顺着修长的颈子淌下绕过锁骨再沿着滑腻胸口没入背后位所看不见的曲线外，佐伯喉结动了动，呼吸也跟着粗重起来。  
“——我就把这当成夸奖收下了，喜欢这个变态的我的御堂先生——”  
佐伯安慰他性器的手毫无预兆地加快了速度， 手指套住柱身，沿着血管走行不断给予刺激，不忘玩弄撑开的伞状前端与一直淌出淫液的顶端铃口。御堂双腿打着颤，腰上分毫使不出力，养了几年才养回来的、没有一丝赘肉的腹肌绷紧，汗水沿肌肉的纹理淌下来砸在佐伯手臂上，瞬间便被两人份的热力蒸发在了空气中。  
“……佐伯、啊、啊啊、你、别这么、唔啊、啊哈，别这么快、我还……”  
御堂还在说着什么，但这当然不能干扰到佐伯。今早做的那次印子还没消，御堂大腿内侧还留着这人留下的吻痕和咬痕，此时随着全身肌肉的紧绷也像是全都浮现出来散发热度似的。肉茎充血，囊袋胀大，铃口被指尖堵住，重要部位被一个不落地掌握与爱抚，御堂几乎下意识地摆动腰，淫猥地将自己更加送进佐伯掌中，“不行了、这样、啊啊、我已经……佐伯、佐伯……”  
然后佐伯俯下身，从背后亲吻他的耳廓——  
“——”

放出了积存的东西，御堂眼前一片茫然，佐伯的手臂便在这时圈住他的胸口，将他整个人搂过来靠在自己怀中。高潮后的御堂没什么力气，全身放松下来将自己托付给佐伯，闭着眼睛调整呼吸，佐伯的嘴唇凑在他耳边，舌尖触碰耳廓，湿热的呼吸从松开的衬衫领口喷进去。御堂的衬衫扣子早就被完全解开，又吸了汗渍，松松垮垮垂在两侧，半隐半现探出充着血、肿胀的乳尖。  
“现在该轮到我了，御堂先生？”  
听见佐伯刻意凑在自己耳边低笑，御堂的脖颈都僵了一下，却并没有抵抗，只是将自己摆了个更舒服的姿势，头枕在佐伯肩膀上。佐伯另一只手从御堂刚刚疲软下去的性器上放开 ，指尖沿着腹股沟和人鱼线转过髋部一路滑至臀丘，却可以避开穴口，只在臀肉揉捏着打转，将御堂自己的精液涂抹在会阴上。  
对于已经被撩拨起的欲望而言，刚刚射过的那一次不过是一场旖旎的前戏，身体内部的空虚感丝毫没有得到满足，而罪魁祸首居然还在自己身上继续点火作乱。御堂难耐地扭动身体，抓住身前圈着自己的那只胳膊，“……佐伯……啊……别光顾着弄……”  
“那，御堂先生是想要我停下？”  
佐伯将御堂晕红的耳廓软骨衔在口中，以不会感到疼痛的力道轻轻啃咬。那只被御堂抓住的手已经反过来扣住对方五指交握，甚至还得寸进尺带着御堂自己的手指潜进衬衫搔刮乳首。御堂骂了一句，声音里还带着撒娇般的鼻音。佐伯握着他的手抚上他的脸，他顺势转过头，白日里威风凛凛的面庞灿若红霞，嘴唇为了咽下呻吟被蹂躏得又红又肿像是快要滴出血，泪水在睫毛上摇摇欲坠，长睫垂下又被泪珠坠得微微颤抖，“……别让我……都说出来、笨蛋……”  
被恋人的身姿所惊艳，即使佐伯还有过什么继续捉弄他的想法，那一瞬间也全都燃烧殆尽，脑海中只留下了“干他”这两个大字。他低头亲吻御堂，御堂闭上眼，任由他引导着自己趴跪在铺在地上充当隔离物的佐伯的外套上。佐伯的舌尖灵巧地勾住御堂的舌在这人口腔中开拓领土，一点一点磨蹭他上颚的敏感点，不时还卷着那条软肉向自己这边吮吸。御堂已经完全放弃了抵抗，沉迷在佐伯高超的吻技中，连呼吸的节奏都被对方所攻陷，偶尔变换角度的某个瞬间从唇与唇的缝隙中吸进一丝带着巷子阴湿味道的空气，随即便再次被压在身上肆意妄为的人掠夺而去。  
“……唔、呜呜……哈啊、……”  
佐伯另一只手也终于不再吊着御堂的感官， 指尖滑到菊口在括约肌的轮廓上划了两圈便探进去，修长手指就着精液与淫液，熟稔地开拓内壁、寻找御堂身体内部的敏感点。空虚已久的穴口终于得到抚慰，热烈地绞紧佐伯的手指，上下两端都侵占的紧张感化作电流击打在神经中枢，雄性本能对这样身体被人牢牢压制的危险状况疯狂报警，可理智已经全部沉入欲望的洪流，只是不断追逐着恋人的唇舌与热度。  
“……真紧啊……后面也这么渴求着我……御堂先生，果然还是在室外会更兴奋的类型不是吗？”  
“闭嘴……”  
对自己的状况心知肚明，御堂的反击也力不从心。刚刚射精的性器只这么一会，便在全身每一寸皮肤乃至内部的挑逗中再次充血胀大，敏感的內芯渴求着甜蜜，可鼻腔中的沉闷的气味和身下即使隔着佐伯外套也感觉得到硬得硌人的石板路面却又无时无刻不再提醒他正身处于偏僻狭小的室外小巷，这样的反差又令讲究律仪自尊高昂的御堂感到更加无地自容。他不想面对，自欺欺人，将脸埋在佐伯的外套中，却没意识到更加突出了挺翘的臀摆成了一个极方便插入的姿势。御堂天性怕冷，服饰上又多有讲究，每周两次健身房练出来的倒三角身材常年包裹在层层衣料中，此时就这么暴露在佐伯眼前，披着那一件衬衫半遮半掩更显得诱人。腰窝凹陷处和支撑身体的两条白腿满是青红的吻痕，肩胛部的凸起如同翅膀在皮下游动，佐伯吞了吞口水，也不再忍耐，抽出手指换上自己换上自己快要胀爆的东西抵在入口前端，“御堂，”他说，“我要进去了。”  
“……啊……”御堂的声音隔着外套料子显得有些沉闷，“快点……”

“啊啊啊啊……哈啊、佐、佐伯……”  
终于被熟悉的性器撑开填满，御堂唇缝中泄出飨足而贪婪的叹息。不知是因为室外环境的刺激、还是要怪佐伯那个磨磨蹭蹭的前戏，御堂身体里较平时还要更敏感几分，甚至有些像是被道具服务过之后的饥渴。紧窄的穴肉在佐伯插进去立即涌过来绞紧柱身上每一道青筋，肉壁绞着柱身不放不断痉挛，内壁的肉褶疯狂从根部开始紧榨吮吸，伞状的前端被内里淫液浇透，软肉挤压着肉冠，铃口溢出的前液还没流到冠状沟就已经被周围拥挤的肉壁瓜分。佐伯自身也早硬到不行，直接就这么一口气插到根部，御堂身体内部滚烫，连他囊袋上的褶皱都能熨平了似的，佐伯试着动了一下，拍拍御堂的臀肉：“放松点，别咬得这么紧，”  
御堂没有回答，只是抱着佐伯的外套袖子把自己的脸埋得更深了些，后穴被他的言语刺激，反而勒得更紧，险些让佐伯直接缴枪射出去。年轻男人于是一边戳着腰——无论他戳到哪里，御堂的体内都像是融化了似的将他的东西紧紧包裹着——一边伸手套弄御堂再度支起来的性器，将他的衬衫也撩了起来，就着后入的姿势俯身舔舐御堂肩胛下因为肌肉绷紧更显突出的那对翅膀似的骨质。性器和后穴都在被佐伯抚慰着，带来的快感交织乘方，肉茎吐出的分泌液随着佐伯手的动作发出咕啾咕啾的水声，像是和这男人舌苔舔在自己背部皮肤的动作重合，御堂终于把自己的脸从衣袖里解放出来，扔给身后一个眼刀：“…别、啊啊啊、别舔了……呜啊、……”  
“……不行、御堂先生，”佐伯加快了腰部的幅度，“御堂先生这么可爱，我得留下、我的气味才行……”  
“…你、呜、你说什么傻话、……你是、狗吗、？”  
“是啊，”佐伯睁大了眼，镜片后的蓝眸透出狂热，他放开御堂快要再次缴械的性器，双手扣住他的腰，突然加快了冲撞的动作，“——我是您养的狗——”

想说话的全被骤然加剧的突入撞得粉碎，御堂毫无防备，从喉咙里拔高出悲鸣。快要忘记这里尚处于室外，他高昂着脖颈，双手将身下的外套抓成两团，双腿已经失了力，两套长腿不停打着颤，全靠佐伯抓着他的腰胯向自己小腹抽插。粗壮的贲张龟头狠狠捣弄着穴心，插拔间隙带出的淫液来不及淌下便被下一轮插入再送回身体中，御堂只觉得情欲在脑子里胡乱翻滚，于是天不是天地不是地整个世界唯余一对爱人灵肉合一，整个世界翻转过来，至高的喜悦随着每一次更大力的冲刺从尾椎一路炸响到脑干，眼前一片白，佐伯在说着什么他也已经意识不清。  
“感觉到了吗？你的里面、又热又紧、在吸着我、”  
“啊啊、太快了、太快了、呜啊、佐伯、”  
“舒服吗？戳你哪里、都已经快去了啊，高兴吗？喜欢我这根吗？”  
“喜欢、喜欢、佐伯，啊啊啊、我喜欢你、我爱你、不行了、不能再深了、佐伯、”  
佐伯抱着御堂的腰开始冲刺，他用的力气太大，御堂的胳膊支撑不住撞击，胸口塌下来倒在垫着的外套上，肿胀的乳首于是被硬质路面所刺激，化作更加强烈的欲望直达脑髓。“佐、啊，佐伯、”他试图扭过头，“让我、让我转过去、我想看着你去、”  
“不行，”佐伯却毫不犹豫，“我是您的狗、当然要用、背后位吧？”  
“谁要——呜啊、啊啊、混蛋……”  
完全无暇思考，即将高潮的御堂全身抽搐着绞紧了后穴，前端的性器随着佐伯的动作摇晃着断断续续吐出精液，他抓紧外套，哽咽般呻吟，“佐伯、不行了、要去了、要去了，啊啊、カツっ、ヤ、”他从喉咙里发出气声，“克哉——”  
比起天旋地转的倒错感更先到来的是下体灭顶般的剧烈快感，那根在自己体内横冲直撞的东西突然被转了一个圈，他只觉得连内脏都被连带着绞成碎片，眼前是一片杂乱无章的。然后后背枕上了坚硬的地面，唇瓣被舌尖撬开，双腿下意识环住对方的腰时他睁开眼睛看见佐伯的脸，才反应过来已经被翻过来正着躺在路面上，于是他伸手搂住那人的脖子，追上去缠住这个吻。  
“——孝典、孝典，我爱你……”  
“——我也、爱你，克哉，全世界、比谁都——”

虽说也算是习惯了在各种奇怪地点的性爱，但这种室外的巷子地面上还是令御堂受惊不浅。佐伯的外套不算厚，只能保证基本的卫生，御堂的四肢关节都被路面硌得酸痛，高潮之后便脱了力，一动不动倒在衣服上恢复体力。可那个始作俑者却也像没事人似的跪坐在他双腿之间，既不拔出来也不帮他清理下体整理衣服，反而拉过御堂一只无力摔在地上的胳膊，亲吻他的手指。  
“……干什么……”御堂懒洋洋睁开眼睛，“怎么不……呃、你……”  
他话说一半，便瞪圆了眼睛，佐伯见状，好整以暇勾起半边唇角。  
“…这不可能，”御堂感受着体内软下去的东西这么快又再次挺起硬度，“就算再怎么年轻也……”  
“御堂先生不是自称犬派？”佐伯殷红的舌挑逗般舔着他的指尖，“狗可是……多次射精动物。”  
“——但我——”  
“您——”  
两人同时出声，佐伯闻言一挑眉，示意御堂先说。贤者时间的御堂脑子尚没完全清醒，还就着本能毒舌相向，本来被挡了一下已经不想开口，但看这人这么一副游刃有余的模样，又火上心来：  
“——但我可不养泰迪的！”

佐伯克哉的笑容僵住了。  
半晌，他放下御堂的手，推着他两个膝弯将那双长腿架在自己肩膀上，居高临下露出一个艳丽而危险的笑容。御堂收回表情，打了个寒颤。  
“——究竟是狼狗呢，还是泰迪呢，”佐伯眼镜反着光，一字一顿，“就请御堂先生亲——身——体——会吧？”

【后记】  
当晚在双人浴缸里又做了一次之后，御堂浑身乏力躺在沙发上有一搭没一搭听着财经节目，佐伯则十分殷勤地蹲在身边拿着按摩油主动给他按揉被硌红的四肢关节。御堂看他就有气，故意不给他任何眼神，却听这人抽了个空子问了一句：“……您真想养狗？”  
随即便见御堂孝典从沙发上弹起来，满脸绯红满眼怒色，恶狠狠瞪着同居人。  
“——养一条就够了！！！”


End file.
